Cities
Kiwi has over nineteen hometowns. A hometown is the town you respawn in after you have died. Your first hometown in Kiwi is Kiwi Town when you first start at level 20. Your choice of hometown isn't permanent and can easily be changed whenever you want to. All you have to do is go to the town and find the Portal of Citizenship. If you enter it, the town you are in will become your new hometown. To send parcels and letters you must know the hometown of the character who will receive the parcel/letter. Your hometown is listed on your character page on Kiwi-Server.com . These cities contain nearly all of Kiwi's housing Kiwi Town When you first create a character you will spawn here Ocean City Ocean City is rich in vegetation, but are also densely populated with some dangerous wildlife. The palm trees and long sandy beaches are home to many protective amphibians like Toads, Tortoises and all kinds of small frogs. There is also a small village of Amazons on the surrounding islands.There are no ports on the these Islands, but some sea creatures know where they are and how to get there!' Desert ''The city is composed of mostly pyramids, previously used to house the dead, these structures now serve as homes and shops. Its inhabitants follow the leadership of their pharaoh and honor the dead, as well as the living dead. The city has a ship at the southern port as well as many shops and a depot. Some time ago, it was a very popular town for Player Killers because you were able to stair-hop the pyramids, thus making you almost invulnerable. Currently all the pyramids are protection zones, which makes this city one of the safest in Kiwi. Jungle City What a beautiful city in the jungle. The city was at first settled by a few sailors who shipwrecked here, and is now inhabited with colonizers from all over the Kiwi continent. Surrounded by the hostile jungle full of enemies and threats people have never seen before, the town is in constant need of valiant protectors and explorers. Hunters and adventurers alike meet here for their expeditions into the jungle and share the tales of their latest missions. For the junior hunter, in town there is a hole to a cave with minor monsters. It's part of the Kingdom of Thais Edron Edron is a small island to the east of the continent Kiwi, Edron was discovered not so long ago and The King settled a colony on it. The pioneers found a city with the same name as the island. Ice Island An older icy house city, contains simplistic hunting areas surround this city. It has an everlasting winter climate in there due to cold winds coming from the east. There is a strong presence of people from Carlin, and has been inhabited for quite a long time, with the natives following a nomadic lifestyle. Most people, however earn their lifes as furriers or fishers. The town is currently being ruled by the jarl Sven the younger, which will apply the barbarian test on you if you are interested in taking part of the barbarian community. Carlin Carlin is a town ruled by women located in Tibia's north-western region. Ruled by The Queen, the town is at a seemingly endless rivalry to Thais (ruled by The King) The city features The Queen's castle on Central Street, a Church, currently run by Kiwia, a number of Shops conveniently placed by the 3-story Depot, outdoor Chess and Mill boards, a lake south-east of the depot, and especially the biggest house available at present, Lonely Sea Side Hostel. There are also a few landmarks of note for tourists: A graveyard to the east, Ghostlands to the west, the Fields of Glory, Femor Hills and of course Northport. '' ''Carlin's sewers are under a seemingly indefinite plague of Bugs and Spiders, the City's citizens do not pay attention to them and consider them minority in comparison to the threat of the surrounding wildlife. However, the most significant threat the residents of Carlin face is by far the Player Killers.Amazon also appear,but rarely Lava City This town was built by God's own hand, But now it is ruined by the arms of man, It's such a bloody shame. But we've got ourselves to blame. Apartments Island Apartments, there are a lot of houses available there. Part of The King's housing plan. TC City TC City is the largest human settlement on the lands of Kiwi. Since the Kiwian government took over, TC City has become a dichotomy of economic status. The Kiwian representatives and their assistants reside in the mansions to the north, while most of the residents are left in the poverty of the slums to the south. 'Most of the native residents of TC City make their living by working on the Sugar Cane Plantations, harvesting sugar cane, and making Rum. Before the city was conquered by Thais and Venore, it had the name Summerhaven, as the natives that work of the Sugar Cane Plantations state. Waterfall City Waterfall City is a town flourishing in nature, the houses, shops, and depot are largely supported by trees and waterfalls, which is no surprise for the culture of the citizens. Most of the townsfolk believe in the god Crunor, the earthern "tree" god. It is unknown whether or not Crunor had part in the nature's growth around the city, but is most certainly not something visitors would see everyday. In these cities you can practice your PvP skills without fear of losing items, skills or even exp. Thais Thais is the oldest city of Tibia, ruled by The King, and the capital of the Kingdom of Thais. Two rivers form its borders to the south and north and the Bay of Thais leading to the ocean is at the east. A strong wall surrounds the city to protect from possible invasions. It is also known as PVP Thais, you can always kill people and get killed without having to worry about losing levels, skills or even gaining frags!